Thanks For The Memories
by ActualTwilight
Summary: Bella works at a vampire bar, and both Edward and Jacob come. Songficish, Thnks Fr Th Memries By Fall Out Boy OOC Rated for language cause of some of the song content


_Just some notes before it starts: Bella is a vampire already, and left Edward because of the Volturri and Victoria, she didn't want him or her family in danger. Now works at her friends vampire bar...so cha. _

* * *

"Bear." I said to the bartender, tapping my fingers impatiently as I waited for my drink. I was at a vampire club that my friend owned where I occasionally sang, and I snatched the drink off the counter and whirled around, set on stomping back into my corner when something I hadn't smelled in a long time hit my nose. "Werewolf." I growled, spinning around, only to almost drop my drink in shock. Jacob Black was weaving his way through the crowd, several years older, now in his mid-twenties. I turned back around, only to have my gaze rest on someone else who'd I had been running from. My dead heart lurched at the sight of Edward Cullen. He looked pained, and my heart broke at the sight of him, knowing it was my fault that he miserable. And he was coming towards the bar. Now I was trapped, they were both heading in my direction. I decided to just keep my head low and pray like hell that they wouldn't notice me.

But of course I had no such luck, and even worse, before they reached me a rather bulky black haired vampire came up behind me, letting out a low whistle as he saw me.

"My my. This has certainly done you some good." Felix said, looking me up and down openly. "So…you single?" I plastered a fake grin on my face, internally I was disgusted.

"Oh, I would love to date you Felix." The grin vanished off my face. "As soon as you and the rest of the bloody Volturi guard turn into vegetarians." I spat, whirling around to come face to face with no one other than Edward.

"Bella?" He asked, surprise evident in his beautiful voice.

"Ah, Edward, long time see." Felix said, putting his arms around my waist as I froze in shock. "The last time we saw each other was…ah yes, I remember. When dear Bella here was still human." Edward's face revealed pain, betrayal and anger as he said this. I finally came back to my senses, and I whirled around, blasting Felix into a table.

"Are you BLOODY DILLUSIONAL?!?! I just turned you down, and you pretend that I'm your girlfriend!" I growled, using my power to pick him up by the throat. "You disgust me." I spat, throwing him out the door. I stood there, my arm falling to my side as my hands clenched into fists. "If you _ever _see him anywhere near here, kill him." I ordered the guards, and they nodded curtly before moving back to the doors. I turned around and downed my drink, then ordered more.

"Really sorry about that." I muttered to Edward, who was standing there in shock. "But he annoys me so much, and I haven't been having such a great…well, year." We both silently knew what happened a year ago, I had left him for his own good. He deserved someone better than me. Then, as if on cue, Jacob appeared behind me.

_Could this day get any worse?_ Apparently, yes it could.

"Hey Bella." Jacob said, sitting down on my other side and completely ignoring Edward. "So, want to come over to my house later?" The bartender handed me my drink, and I drank it in one gulp.

"Oy, Isi, hurry up and get up here." A voice came from the stage, and I got up.

"That's me. I need to go sing now." I started to leave the two shocked boys, but I turned around. "By the way, the first song is dedicated to you two. I'll leave it up to you to figure out which of you is which." And with that I jumped up onto the stage, told the rest of the band what song I'd be playing, swung the guitar over my shoulder and stepped up to the microphone.

"Hey everyone, the first song is 'Thanks For the Memories', and for the dedication," I paused. "Well, you two know who you are." And so I started to sing.

I glanced from Jacob to Edward, then continued.

I'm looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
Is always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand  
One night stand, OH!

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter

They say I only think in the form of  
Crunching numbers in hotel rooms  
Collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from  
Getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

I finished the song and continued with a few others, then leaned closer to the microphone again.

"That's all for tonight." I said, throwing my guitar at Sophie, who I knew would put it away for me. I vaulted off the stage, landing on a table. "Sorry." I said sweetly to the vampire sitting there, jumping off and heading to the bar. "Lion." I ordered.

"So…" Jacob said, grinning as he walked up to me. God, he was stupider than I thought.

"God you're thick." I snapped at him, seeing Edward coming up slowly behind him. "I was drunk one night, and took me to your house. You took advantage of me and kissed me. That was it Black! I mean ya, thanks for the memories, but they weren't all that great because in all of them I was either depressed, dying, going off on a saving mission, being killed, or drunk." I got off my chair and walked over to where Edward was standing. "Oh, and for the record, he does taste sweeter."

I left Jacob staring, shocked, and stopped in front of Edward. I looked down at my feet and started to kick at the floor.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "What I did was stupid, but you deserve better than me. But even so…please take me back?" I looked up carefully, afraid of what I might see.

"You know I've done the same thing before Bella. Of course I'll take you back." My face lit up and I promptly threw my arms around his neck.

"Why in the world would I have been stupid enough to leave you?" I asked him.

"Because you want the best for me." Edward grinned. "You are the best, even if you don't know it."

"Thank you." I said. "And for the abandoning part…I promise you it won't happen again."

"Good." He said, then kissed me.

_The End_

* * *

_Well...this is different for me. So...tell me how you like it. :D_

_Lily_


End file.
